Judy's Little Vacation (Zootopia)
by Spyder Rider
Summary: A certain little bunny cop, one of Zootopia's finest, now finds herself in a mechanical nursery, being treated like a baby. Diapers, bottles, baby-clothes, spankings, pacifiers, highchairs and so much more are now in store for her. How will the diapered little bunny get out of this? A Zootopia story!
1. Chapter 1

**This, dear readers, is an idea I've been playing around with for some time! I hope you find it as much fun as I do!**

 **UPDATE!: This is a rewrite!**

Judy's Little Vacation

by

Panther Cub

"I still can't believe the Chief is actually letting you take a month long vacation!" Officer Wilde grumbled as he and Judy walked to her truck. It was nighttime, and the two were both feeling tired from their long shifts.

"Well, to be fair, he did receive a LOT of pressure from the police union. I did write well above and beyond any other officer's normal quota for parking tickets, in addition to, well everything else. Besides, the two of us are easily the hardest working officers on the force!" Officer Judy Hopps exclaimed, with the diminutive rabbit jumping with joy. The fox did not share in the rabbit's jubilation. He was currently wearing his classic green hawaiian shirt and slacks, while Judy was currently sporting her police uniform.

"That doesn't explain why I don't get some time off as well. Instead I get undercover duty for the next month and a half." Nick grumbled as he crossed his arms. He stopped his trudging when Judy whirled around to face him, her own arms crossed, and her foot tapping as she looked up into his face.

"Two things." she said, holding up two fingers. "First, the few times that you've been assigned to parking duty, you haven't written nearly as many tickets as I have...or any other officer for that matter mister "I'm-gonna-take-an-afternoon-nap-in-the-middle-of-my-shift"." She said, making air quotes when appropriate.

"Hey now, I only did that three times, and the chief only caught me doing it once!" Nick defended, knowing already what Judy's second point was going to be.

"Second, you already have contacts, thanks to your association with Mr. Big, with the Armorloa family. Besides, it's nothing fancy. You're just going to gather enough information to figure out who their supplier or suppliers are, and then get out! It might not even take a full month for you!" Judy said, her ears drooping as a certain thought entered her mind.

"Hopefully it won't take me a full month to get all of that though..." Nick trailed off as he finally noticed the look on Judy's face.

"Carrots, what is it?" He asked, just before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged tightly. Taken by surprise, all he could think to do was hug her back, still confused.

"Promise me!" she said suddenly, looking up into his face with her big purple eyes.

"Promise what Fluff?"

"Promise me that you'll be careful! Promise me that if things get even a little dangerous, you'll get out of there!" she said, a little louder now with a few tears in her eyes. Nick was touched at her show of affection, and smiled gently as he wiped the tears away with the thumb of his paw.

"You bunnies are just so emotional." Nick chuckled as he gave her another squeeze, before holding her out at arms length.

"I promise, that I will be careful, and that if anything even looks like it's about to go wrong, I'll get away and come back all safe and sound." Nick said seriously.

"*Sniff* Stupid Fox." Judy said, laughing a little before unlocking her truck's doors. Nick smiled to himself as he bent down a little to squeeze inside the truck. Once they were all buckled up, Judy quickly drove him to his apartment several blocks away, and dropped him off at the curb.

"You know Carrots, one of these days, you're going to have to show me where you live, before I start telling everyone that you made a burrow under a bridge somewhere, demanding people answer your riddles if they wish to pass." he said as he climbed out and stretched a little from having been hunched over for the entire ride. Judy giggled at the statement.

"You are aware that there's a difference between bunnies and trolls, right?" she asked, leaning over the passenger seat to playfully punch the fox in the shoulder.

"Yeah, trolls don't hit nearly as hard. Seriously though, you really have to show me your place." he said, rubbing the now sore spot.

"Oh, I _have_ to, eh?" Judy asked, a coy smile playing on her lips.

"Yep. So how's about this, after you get back from your little vacation at a little bunny spa, getting little bunny facials, and drinking some kind of ridiculously expensive and pretentious carrot essence water; and I get back from my boring little project, we celebrate by you showing me the inside of your place?" He said, paw extended for a pawshake.

Judy pretended to think it over. "Why do you want to get inside my apartment so badly?" She asked, the coy smile never once leaving her face, instead it grew even wider when Nick nervously tried to think up an answer.

"Tell you what, you can explain that to me when I show you around my place, deal?" She asked as she reached out to take Nick's paw.

"It's a date then." Nick said, smiling, while they shook paws, winking at her. "Sly bunny." He said to her. Judy just grinned, and blushed a little.

"Hey, wait a minute! How come you don't have to go undercover with me?" He asked as it only now just dawned on him to do so.

"Those flyers did go out in many places with my face plastered all over them, my cover can easily be blown, unlike yours, Dumb Fox." Judy said with a wink, making Nick smile.

They each said good night before Judy drove off to her apartment. Already, she was thinking of ways she could touch it up with this month of preparation as she drove, while humming the latest Gazelle song to herself.

 _Of course it'll need a new paint job._ Judy thought to herself as she parked her truck, and pulled her keys from the ignition, exiting the vehicle while making sure to lock it with the windows rolled up.

 _Definitely some better furniture, maybe a nice rug or two. I think I'll need to get some wood varnish. Maybe there's something I can get that might drown out the sounds of my neighbors._ Judy reflected as she walked up to the front door of her building, when she saw a dark figure dart out from behind some trash cans, practically bowling her over.

"Hey! Watch it!" she yelled out, until she realized that her keys, her police radio, and her badge were now missing. She instantly gave chase. Not thinking, she ran down the very same alley that she saw the figure head down. She jumped over two overturned trash cans, and slid beneath a parked car that the mugger had leapt over.

 _This guy's pretty good, but I'm better!_ Judy thought as she jumped, and then used a nearby wall as a flat surface with which to push off with her legs, and come down on the culprit, hard. The bodies of the rabbit officer and the unknown, but slightly larger, mammal rolled around for a few seconds until Judy was able to pin the squirming figure. Just before she was about to cuff the suspect, she felt something sting her right in her behind. Quickly reaching back, she pulled a tranq dart from her bottom, before her vision started going black. Within seconds, she was out and falling over. The dart fell from her grip and rolled under a nearby dumpster.

At that moment, at the Darkham Correctional Facility, in the medium security wing, Dawn Bellwether was gleefully watching the events unfold from the phone she had Duke Weaselton smuggle in for her. She giggled to herself as quietly as she could as she watched, from the security camera footage she had hacked, as her two associates gently restrain the unconscious bunny that was her downfall two years ago.

 _Soon I shall have my revenge!_ she thought as she hastily stashed the phone as a guard came walking by, pretending to be scribbling out an incorrect sudoku. She looked out of the corner of her eye as the tiger prison guard rounded the corner, before whipping the phone back out. She briefly double checked to make sure that she had spliced in some footage of the alley at night from before over the part where the kidnapping ( _or would this be kit-napping, since a rabbit's involved?_ she giggled to herself once more.) should have been, if not for her superior hacking skills.

 _Idiots, still using the exact same system I helped to set up in the first place._ She watched in excitement as the two dark figures climbed into the windowless white van and drove away, heading straight for the factory district of Sahara square. She followed their progress right up to the one building she had purchased so long ago. She had been intending to renovate it and make it the secret headquarters for her Nighthowler technicians, so that they could mass produce the serum. She had bought the building from a now bankrupt company, Snuggles Inc., for a very cheap price. Once upon a time, they were a rising star in baby care products, and their absorption of a small company that was going to become a leader in a new line of revolutionary robotics. It hadn't made sense to most people who knew about the merger, and the investors immediately started selling off shares before listening to the new business model. Soon enough, the company went under and filed for chapter 11, closing up shop.

But now, what the former CEO had envisioned and even constructed in a last ditch effort to show off before they were forced to close their doors, Bellwether would use for her instrument of vengeance. It took a lot more time than she would have liked, wanting to begin her torment of the rabbit cop who took her glory away from her immediately, but it couldn't be helped. She had to get separate power generators hooked up through various underground sources, having the remaining supplies shipped in under false identities, and of course finding and paying off her professional kidnappers.

In the end though, everything lined up perfectly. Judy wouldn't be missed from work for the next month, she had her "associates" secretly pay off Judy's next months rent in advance, so the landlord wouldn't be making any inquiries, and Judy had told her family that the next month she was going to need privacy, for some reason Bellwether didn't know. Best of all, that blasted fox wasn't going to be hanging around for the next month. She had no idea why, but she did know that it was related to some ZPD project.

" _I'll take my vengeance against him as well, but first, my special little guest."_ The lamb smiled wickedly as she transferred to her building's own closed-circuit HD security system. She remotely opened the door to the facility, and the two kidnappers, a coyote and a ferret, set the bound and unconscious rabbit officer on the small bed. They removed her dart gun, her pawcuffs and zipties, and everything else from her police belt, as were their instructions. And of course, they replaced her badge. Bellwether electronically transferred the money she had promised into their separate bank accounts, and they silently left, driving away.

" _And now we wait for my special little bunny to awaken."_ Bellwether smiled as the guard called out lights out, and shut off the overhead lights. She had to hide her little phone once more, but after she heard the pawsteps fade, she smiled and pulled it back out.

Judy felt very woozy as she started to come too. Her head was still swimming as she started to remember the chase, and pulling a dart from her rear. She shot straight up as she realized her paws were all bound together. She looked around as she struggled to get free, and saw that she was in a featureless room, with two doors, and a large sign that read _Processing_.

 _What's going on?!_ she wondered as she managed to get a paw free, and was quickly able to get her other paw, and her feet free too. Immediately, a mechanical hand descended and grabbed a hold of her, pinning her arms to her chest.

"OOMMPH!" she gasped as she was lifted up and carried over to a table that had unfolded from the wall. She was deposited there, just as some restraints held her in place.

"Whoever's doing this, you will be charged with kidnapping, assaulting an officer, unlawfu-MPH!" she was silenced as something large and rubbery was shoved into her mouth while some sort of camera was scanning her entire body. She spit it out, to see that it was a bright pink pacifier, before an arm caught it and shoved it right back into her mouth.

"There, there, everything will be alright sweetie. Just let the doctor make sure you are all healthy, and then you can be off playing, until bedtime!" a female voice cooed from a nearby speaker as the hand of the mechanical arm held the pacifier in Judy's mouth. While hearing this voice, and being confused by what it was saying, she couldn't help but think that it sounded very familiar. Just then two more arms extended, and began pulling her foot-wraps off her feet, She tried to kick to make them stop, but the hands were successful. The restraints released just as more hands descended upon the now terrified rabbit.

Judy struggled as the hands started to disrobe her. First, a hand took her badge, and then her belt. Judy was blushing like crazy as her pants were unzipped, and pulled off, revealing her bright pink panties. Feeling vulnerable, Judy tried to pull her legs up while trying to keep the hands from unbuttoning her police shirt. It was futile, as she was now laying there in her matching bra and panties. Then the hands started to undo the bra and remove that, while her panties were slowly removed as well. Soon, she was laying there, naked, blushing, with a pink pacifier being held in her mouth.

A secondary scan of the now naked bunny began. First the camera recorded her front, and then flipped Judy over, despite her struggling, it scanned her all down her backside. Once that was finished, Judy was flipped back over, while several small machines began to take her blood pressure, monitor her heart rate, and one that was orb-shaped scanned her eyes. After all of these machines had finished and recorded their findings, they all rapidly retreated back to their stations hidden behind the wall. It was after the last of the machines disappeared into a hole that closed, that she saw the thermometer. Judy wondered how it was going to take her temperature with the pacifier being held in her mouth, when she was flipped over onto her stomach again. Her bottom was pushed into the air, just as Judy saw the tip of the thermometer being covered in a type of gel.

" _NO!"_ Judy struggled once more, before she received a series of smacks to her bottom. The first swat took her completely by surprise. It was quick and immediately hurt, the second one coming swiftly after the first. There was only a second between each spank on her tiny furry bottom, and she counted out twenty five in total. She cried out behind the paci, before she settled down, her rear visibly pink beneath her fur. The paddle was moved back a little ways, but was still in reach if Bellwether felt that her little baby bunny needed to be disciplined some more.

 _What kind of a machine is this?!_ Judy thought as her rear was pushed back into position, while the thermometer headed behind her back. Judy waited there a few moments, her sore bottom in the air as she laid on her chest. She was anxious about what was going to happen, and the wait was only making it worse. It was just as Bellwether saw that Judy was beginning to fidget that she had the arm insert the thermometer.

It went in smooth, but slow. Judy jumped once, but, and then laid there perfectly still, in complete shock about what's just happened. Slowly the thermometer was pushed in, and then she waited. As Judy's body temperature was warming the device up, she felt utterly humiliated, as the sadistic lamb was more than happily aware of via the shot she had of Judy's face, trying desperately to fight back the oncoming tears.

At a pace that was even more slow than when it had entered the bunny, she could feel the thermometer being pulled out of her. She closed her eyes hard, willing it to be over quickly. Finally, it had been extracted, Judy was feeling just a little bit better, and a new hand gently stroked Judy's head, cooing at her in the same familiar voice about what a good little girl she was, before some more hands lifted her up just as she was pronounced as being healthy for a nine-month old. The machine loudly noted an irregularity with her bladder and bowels, but that that it would be corrected with ease. Judy didn't know what this meant before she was set back down on the table, only this time, there was something soft placed under her bottom. Looking down, the color drained from her face as she recognized the open diaper for what it was.

She tried to struggle as her legs were lifted and a canister of powder was shook over her raised bottom. She felt a pinch on her left cheek before she was set down, and looked to see a now empty syringe being pulled away while a swab and a bottle of peroxide were used on where she was just injected.

"What was that?!" she tried to scream around the binky, to no effect. Her legs were lowered and her front was dusted too. She blushed at how easily this machine was babying her. Then she saw another syringe come closer, this one filled with a clear liquid, as it approached her crotch. She immediately began to thrash and struggle as hard as she could, and was subsequently restrained as she was successfully injected. Then the injection site was sterilized again, and the front of the diaper was taped up. It was a perfect fit, with cartoon carrots with pink bows on them decorating it. The diaper was thick, and pushed her legs apart. Tears were in her eyes as she was lifted up and carried through a hole that appeared in the wall...and into a massive nursery.

"Welcome home sweetie!" That voice called out as Judy was carried over to one section of the nursery, where there were a series of mirrors. Judy could now see herself in all her diapered glory as she was deposited in front of the largest mirror. She immediately spit out the pacifier and got up to run, before she was quickly snatched up by the hands again. She was set back down in front of the mirror, the robotic hands now resting firmly on her shoulders. The hands continued to hold her as a nearby closet door opened, and inside Judy saw all kinds of babyish clothes in various sizes. After the machine searched for a few minutes, it selected a pink onesie with a large pink bow on the front. Before she could even begin to struggle, the onesie was pulled over her head, her arms forced into the sleeves that ended in thick mitts attached at the ends. Her face was practically red as the flaps at the crotch were snapped shut. Now free, Judy's mittened paws immediately tried to unsnap the buttons of the onesie. However, there was cloth folded over the snaps, and Judy couldn't use her paws to get at them.

A few tears leaked out of her eyes as she gave up, frustrated, before remembering the binky still in her mouth, which she tried to spit out, until the hand returned to block it and keep it right where it was. The babyfied bunny groaned in frustration as she realized how futile it was to keep trying to spit it out. The hand retracted, and Judy just sat there, her arms crossed, the binky in her mouth, trying to calm down and think of a way out of this, while also fighting back the fear at what she had been injected with. Then she felt something push her ears apart a little, and looked into the mirror to see that a large pink bow attached to a hair ribbon was tied to her head. Before she could do anything about it, she was quickly scooped up and deposited into a giant playpen. Now she was surrounded by all kinds of plush and plastic toys.

Standing up, Judy waddled over to one of the sides of the playpen, and tried to leap over it. Unfortunately for her, it was far too high of a leap, and she ended up landing on her thickly diapered bottom. She looked around until her eyes landed on a digital clock on the far wall, counting down from a half-hour, with the words flashing electronically "Playtime!" above it.

She started to search through all of the babyish toys, trying to see if there was anything that she could use. She found a few plush animals of varying species, looking for anything that she could maybe stand on. She started sorting the pile into possible climbing aides, and useless toys. She spotted a large plastic dollhouse that looked promising, but remembering how fast the hands were at catching her binky, she pretended to sort through the plush toys, while trying to think of a possible distraction for the machine.

Halfway through a pile of stuffed animals though, she felt a pang of pain coming from near where she was injected in her crotch, before she suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to go to the bathroom. She stood there, squeezing her legs as close together as possible, before she was lifted up into the air by the hands. She was deposited into a pink highchair and buckled in with a five-point harness, forcibly being made to sit up straight as the tray was locked into place. The urge to wet herself was becoming painful at this point.

She saw that the clock had reached zero for playtime, and was now just being replaced with a sign that said "Dinnertime!" A bib was quickly tied around her neck as she turned back, and five whole jars of mashed carrots were set on the tray in front of her, along with a large, for a rabbit, baby bottle. One by one, the jars were opened, and hands holding spoons scooped the baby food out and held it up to her closed mouth, as she tried to look away.

"Open up for the num-nums sweetie!" The voice sing-songed as her pacifier was removed, and a spoon darted in before she could close her mouth again. Judy, in a cliched fashion, normally enjoyed the taste of carrots, and this mush didn't taste bad, but she still immediately sputtered it out. The spoon quickly shoved it back into her mouth, just as another spoon deposited its load in as well. That was how Judy was force fed all of her mashed carrots, with each of the five hands alternating as they fed her, until the last of the jars were scraped clean. From her struggling, Judy now had quite a bit of mashed carrots smeared all over her cheeks, chin, and nose, and of course her bib.

Just as a hand picked up the bottle, the urge to wet herself redoubled, followed by another sudden pang from her rear. As the pain subsided, Judy tried to focus more on her aching bladder, until she was now beginning to feel the urge to mess herself. She tried to force her legs together again, but it was no use. The pain from trying to hold back what she knew in the back of her mind was inevitable was becoming unbearable, but desperately she fought on, trying to hold onto her adulthood.

She gripped the sides of the tray as she tried to forcibly keep from going to the bathroom in her diaper, but it soon proved useless. It started to trickle, shocking Judy with the warmth in the front of the diaper. Still she fought, trying so hard to cross her legs as the trickle became a steady stream, until she flooded her diaper. Tears flowed freely down her face as she also started to fill the back of her diaper. She felt disgusted with herself as she felt the mess in the back. It smooshed as she leaned back in her seat, causing her to let out a sob, allowing for the nipple of the bottle to be inserted. The bottle, which was mechanical itself, started to pump formula into Judy's mouth while sealing her lips to the nipple, giving her no choice but to swallow it. Again, it didn't taste bad, but now she was completely humiliated as she now sat there, drinking her bottle, her face caked in baby food, in a wet and full diaper. A wet wash cloth was used to wipe away all of the mashed carrots. Unbeknownst to her, the machine took a picture of her at that exact moment, destined for Judy's new "Baby Book ".

"Changie Time!" The voice chimed out, as hands unbuckled Judy from the chair, and carried her over to what she recognized as being a changing table. She struggled some more, but was restrained again onto the pink padded surface, all while being made to suckle the bottle. The flaps of her onesie were undone, and the diaper opened. Judy blushed as her legs were lifted up, and Judy jumped again at the coolness of the wipes. The used diaper was pulled out as she was being wiped, and a fresh one was laid under her. The last of the used wipes were used up and rolled up with the messy diaper as Judy's bottom was lowered onto the clean one, after being thoroughly powdered first. Then her front was powdered, and the diaper taped up, followed by the onesie being resnapped shut. By now, the bottle was halfway finished, and Judy was still being forced to drink, as she was carried over to a large crib, and forcibly swaddled in a soft pink blankie. Some safety pins were used, and all that was free was Judy's face as she was laid down, still being made to suckle the bottle.

An overhead mobile with plush carrots spinning started as a lullaby started playing. Judy didn't want to admit it, but she was feeling very tired now. After she finished off the last of the formula, she let out a large yawn, and had a pacifier inserted into her mouth. The hand held it in place just as she started to drift off to sleep. Once she was fully asleep, a pair of headphones were gently placed over Judy's ears.

" _You are mommy's precious little princess. You are an adorable baby bunny. You need your diapers. Diapers make you feel safe. Your binky makes you feel happy. You like to suck on your binky. You love drinking from you baby bottle. You want your ba-ba! You are mommy's precious little baby bunny princess!"_ The voice said over and over gently, the recording repeating itself as she slept through the night, with a background music made up from various lullabies and nursery rhymes. As Judy slept in her new crib, her lips started working to suckle on her binky. And as she slept, listening to the message, she suckled. The entire time, Bellwether watched before hiding her phone and heading off to sleep herself.

 _I think tomorrow I shall show my little bunny who the one taking such good care of her really is._ Bellwether smiled evilly to herself as sleep overtook her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Sorry for how long it took me to get back to writing this, I have so many projects to work on now! Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this newest installment!**

Judy's Little Vacation

by

Spyder Ryder

Judy yawned as she started waking up.

 _Now that was a weird dream._ she thought to herself and began to stretch, until she found that her arms and legs were pinned to her side. As she moved, she felt a distinct squish between her legs.

 _Oh...NO!_ Judy's eyes shot open, to see that she was indeed still in the bright pink crib. She looked down, now fully comprehending the blanket swaddling her. Judy began to feel the fear start to creep its way down her spine, but she stifled it.

 _Can't panic now. Gotta get out of here!_ she thought as she angrily wriggled in the blanket. She noticed, much to her chagrin, that the soft pink blanket had a carrot motif to it. After a few moments of struggling, Judy began to notice that her blanket cocoon was slipping a little, as she slowly inched her way out. She maintained a slow and steady pace until her front paws were freed, then she reached for the safety pins. Once they were unbuckled, she was freed from her cotton prison.

Standing up, she took stock of her situation. Currently she was wearing a pink onesie with mitts, had on hand a baby blanket, three safety pins, and the pacifier she only now realized that she had been sucking on. Blushing, she quickly pulled it out and threw it down on the mattress. The bars of the crib were way too high, even for a bunny like her to jump. She sat down as she tried to think of a way out. As she was concocting her plan, she didn't realize that one of her paws reached out to the discarded binky, picked it up, and placed it between her lips. She resumed sucking it as she thought, an idea suddenly striking her. Taking the blanket, she looked up at the top of the crib.

 _Gotta time this just right!_ she thought as she jumped straight up. As she rose near the top railing, she whipped the blanket down on it. It wrapped around slightly, which was just enough for Judy to snatch the edge of the fabric. She dangled there, holding onto both ends of the blanket which was partially wrapped around the railing. Slowly, she started to swing herself, kicking off from the bars with each swing. When she felt that she was high enough, she let one paw holding the blanket go, wrapping it around the top rail. She held on as she pulled herself up into a sitting position, pulling the blanket into her lap. She then proceeded to wrap it around two of the bars, tying it in a knot around her waist as she went. Gradually, while simultaneously holding the tied up blanket close and hugging the bars, she slid down safely to the floor. Smiling behind her binky, the babyfied bunny then proceeded to make her way towards a door marked **MAINTENENCE**.

 _That'll have a way out for sure!_ she thought while smirking. Judy crept along, her puffy wet diaper making her walk with a very distinct and squishy waddle. _Wait...why is this diaper wet?_ She finally started to wonder just as she reached the door, reaching up on her tiptoes for the knob. Her paw was right about to touch it, and the next thing that she knew, she was being carried off by the mechanical hands.

"Such a curious little cutie you are." The familiar-sounding voice said as the struggling rabbit was stripped of her bright pink onesie, booties, and the bow, and strapped down to the changing table. Much to her own embarrassment, Judy saw how yellow-colored her soggy diaper was. "Only another rabbit can all a rabbit cu-mph!" A mechanical hand popped the pacifier back into place, yet again.

"Ooooh! What a heavy little night wetter you are. We'll have to double up on the size of your didees come bedtime!" The voice chimed as the tapes were peeled off, and the machine set about wiping Judy down. Once she was good and clean, and the diaper removed, a clean one was opened and set underneath her. Her legs were still being held in the air, with several pictures of Judy discreetly being taken and saved to the hard drive, as another set of syringes were brought forth. The moment that she saw them, Judy's eyes went wide, and she tried to kick her legs free, sucking her binky faster and faster.

Once more, it was no use. First one was injected in her bottom, and the other in her crotch. She cried out around the paci, and the machine praised her for being such a brave little girl, while it finished the process of powdering and diapering her. Judy looked down to see that this diaper had a picture of a smiling orange bunny face on the front. She continued to suckle her binky as she was unstrapped and picked back up, to be carried over to the giant mirror closet. One of the panels slid open, and Judy found herself being forced into a dress.

Looking into the mirror, it was obvious that this was a dress meant for a baby mammal that was roughly Judy's size. It had a bright daisy floral print, with plenty of frills around the sleeves. The dress was only long enough to cover the top third of her diaper with the hem, which rose to reveal her belly button in the center of her white furred belly, just above to waistband of the diaper when she held her arms up. She turned, and saw that there was a picture of another bunny, this one yellow, wearing a diaper, playing in a sandbox on the back of her diaper. It wasn't until she was having the fur on her head lovingly stroked by the mechanical hands, that she realized she was still sucking her binky. Of course, the instant she spit it out, it was popped right back in and held in place. Judy sighed, and resigned herself to sucking it again.

"You look so precious in this dress!" The voice gushed, as Judy's pictures were secretly taken again. Judy was picked back up and deposited in the giant playpen. As the arms retracted, she noticed a baby bottle being set right next to her. "Here's your breakie, princess!" Judy blushed at being called a princess, and picked up the bottle. She looked it over, pondering actually willfully drinking it. The machine had already proven last night that it had the means to make her drink a bottle if it so desired. She attempted to unscrew the lid with the nipple, but it wouldn't budge. Just as she was about to give up on it and toss the bottle aside, her stomach growled, followed by some hunger pains.

 _I guess that it's no big deal._ Judy thought as she tried to place the nipple of the bottle into her mouth, surprised again by the binky. She pulled the binky out, and decided to place it in the small pocket on the front of the dress instead, and then began to suckle the bottle. Judy stood up and waddled around, taking in her surroundings as she drank the formula.

Once more, she looked for anything that could assist in her escape from the playpen, so far with the large dollhouse looking like the best bet. She decided to look through the stuffed toys for other possible options, and stopped when she looked at a smiling, bright orange fox one, with a green hawaiian shirt, it immediately bringing thoughts of her partner to mind.

 _If I ever get out of here, I can never let Nick find out about any of this! He'll NEVER let me live it down!_ Judy started to absentmindedly drink the bottle as she looked at other toys in the playpen. There was a table and plastic tea set, some more stuffed dolls, some colorful plush blocks, and a small pink and white plastic telephone. Judy finished off the last of the bottle, just as she realized that she was starting to do the potty dance, her bladder already aching for release again. She crossed her legs again, only this time, that did little to stop the first spurts, before she continued to wet in earnest, her eyes tearing up.

 _The injections must be affecting my bladder and bowels!_ She thought as she wiped her face, before she was surprised by one of the mechanical hands reaching down, and gently patted the front of the wet diaper.

"Someone made an _uh-oh_!" Judy didn't bother to fight as she was carried back over to the changing table again, her pacifier replaced. The dress was pushed up as she was laid down, and her legs picked up. In no time at all, the machine had removed the used diaper, wiped her down again, re-powdered and re-diapered Judy.

"All clean! Isn't that much better than an icky wet didee?" It asked in a thickly sweet voice. Judy just continued to suck the binky, still taking in her surroundings as she was carried past the playpen, and set down on a small plastic chair, facing a large tv, strapped in place to face the tv.

"The hour of child-friendly, educational programming commencing now." The voice said as a series of kids shows for toddlers were started.

 _Oh great..._ Judy rolled her eyes as she looked around. At first, she completely ignored the screen, and just looked around to really learn more about her immediate surroundings. It was when the show started playing a song, a lullaby, that it caught Judy's attention. Something about it seemed so familiar to her, and she started to focus completely on the show. Soon, the hour had passed, and the tv was switched off, with Judy feeling a little disappointed that she didn't get to see the ending, sucking on her binky.

"What a good and well behaved kit your being today! You just earned yourself a special treat at around dinner time. But first, lunch, and then naptime!" The voice sing songed as the straps released her, and Judy was strapped back into the high chair from last night. Another bottle, this one with some amber colored juice in it, was set down in front of her, along with several more jars of various kinds of baby food. "Open wide sweetie!" The machine said as it removed the paci and tied a bib around her neck, and began to shovel the mush into Judy's mouth. After Judy was full, and praised for being such a good baby again, she had her face wiped with a washcloth, and the nipple of the bottle inserted into her mouth.

The full feeling in her belly making her feel way too lethargic to fight back, Judy instead suckled the bottle as she was carried off to the crib she had woken up in this morning, quickly drifting off to sleep after being tucked in. Once more, after she was asleep, the headphones were placed back over her ears, the same messages playing over and over.

 _Mommy's precious wittle pampered princess!_ The recording began, with the lullaby in the background. The machine removed the bottle once she had finished it, replacing the binky in its stead. As the machine monitoring her sleeping patterns indicated that she was waking up, it quickly withdrew the headphones. Judy yawned and stretched some more, sitting up as she looked around, smiling at feeling so relaxed, until she remembered where she was. She stood up, waiting for the mechanical arms to pick her up, when she felt a pressure build in her lower stomach.

 _Oh no._ She thought as she felt the familiar cramping sensation. Deciding that it wasn't that big of a deal at this point, Judy prepared to just go along and push the mess out of herself and into her diaper of her own volition. The cramps got really bad at one point, forcing Judy to double over, but then they were gone, as was the urge to mess herself.

 _I guess that it was just a cramp after all._ Judy smiled as she sucked the binky, until she noticed a smell, and started to notice a slight tugging sensation from the back of her diaper, and then it clicked for her.

 _Oh no!_ She thought as fresh tears were brought to her eyes. She was picked up by the arms, which gently stroked her back, with the voice attempting to soothe her.

"It's alright sweetie. It's just a full diaper. We'll get you all cleaned up, and then you can play some more until bedtime again!" It said as it carried Judy into a new room altogether, one where the only difference was that there was tile instead of carpeting, and a very large tub in the center of the room. A changing mat was laid down next to the tub, and the hands set about untaping the soiled diaper and cleaning the rabbit up, while the tub began to fill itself automatically, even adding the bubble bath to the mix on its own. Just as Judy calmed down, she was gently plopped into the water, and a series of arms with was cloths began to scrub her, creating a mountain of bubbles at the same time. Judy was mortified at how clean this machine was getting every inch of her body, sparing nothing from the scrubbing.

The arms, now finished scrubbing, began to search through the bubbles for Judy, missing her as she jumped out of the tub and bolted in a little sudsy grey blur, heading straight for the maintenance door. She barely reached it, when she was snatched again by the hands.

"BAD BABY! BAD!" A hand began to have a finger in her face as she was brought back into the bathroom, where the tub was draining. She was held over it as a detachable shower head was used to gently squirt the bubbles out of her fur, before she was wrapped in a giant poofy town and dried. Once that was done, she was held down on the changing mat again, this time on her stomach with her rear in the air.

"Someone seems to think that they're old enough to go into the naughty door!" The voice said as a series of cards were held up in front of Judy's face, the writing large on them.

"It's time for the baby bunny to learn her place in life, read the first card aloud." The voice said sternly, as it removed the pacifier that Judy was once more surprised to find that she had been sucking the entire time.

"BITE ME!" Judy screamed defiantly, before a paddle was brought out, and began to spank her bottom, hard. She was given a good five smacks before it stopped, slight tears of rage in Judy's eyes now.

"Read the first card aloud!"

"NEVER!" Once more the paddle went to work tanning Judy's bottom, which was really starting to sting.

"Read the first card aloud." Judy said nothing as tears started to flow freely. Just before the paddle was about to begin again, Judy complied.

"I'm just a helpless baby bunny!" She said, reading the card. One of the hands gently stroked Judy's back and a speaker began to play the soothing lullaby.

"Again sweetie." Judy sighed and complied. "Good girl! Now, onto the next card!"

"This nursery is where I belong. This is where I'm safe and treated age appropriately." Judy read, and then did so a second time at the machine's prompting. Being gently stroked and listening to the lullaby was a better alternative to being paddled again, in Judy's mind, but it was still hard to keep herself from disobeying.

"Now the third card sweetie!"

"I'm so much more happy here. I don't have to pretend to be a big girl anymore." Judy read, once again repeating. She felt so much shame as said everything on the cards.

"Great job sweetie! Now, starting with card one, we'll start all over again for one more time!" Judy complied, and read each card twice again as they were held up in front of her face. "Good girl, princess!" She was praised as she was gently flipped over, and powdered, before the clean diaper was slid and taped into place, this one with a giant cartoon strawberry on the front. Judy obediently raised her arms as the same dress from earlier was put back on her, and she was picked back up, not resisting at all when the hand placed the binky back in. She resumed sucking it as she was carried, with one hand lovingly patting the back of her diaper, and set down in the playpen again.

Judy sighed as she waddled over to the plush toys, and picked up the fox from earlier, hugging it tight, before she waddled over to the blocks, and started to stack them and knock them over to pass the time. Occasionally, the voice would praise her for what a good job stacking the blocks she did, and Judy would just hug the fox toy tighter, trying not to break out screaming her head off, and possibly earning herself another spanking.

 _Okay, I have to plan this escape carefully then. Sooner or later, I'll get the chance, and then I will have to act quickly._ Judy thought to herself as she suckled the paci.

"Safe and sound." The voice said sweetly, patting the rabbit on the head. Judy ignored it, and continued to stack the blocks, looking around some more. It was starting to get more than a little irritating when the machine would apparently scan her diaper every few minutes, declaring it to be clean. Just as she was starting to get pretty fed up with the treatment, she was picked up again.

"Dinnertime!" She was deposited and buckled into the high chair again, with one hand tugging away the plush fox, and another pulling out the paci. Once more, Judy found herself bibbed and being force-fed baby food. Once that was finished, the bottle set in front of her was filled with a bright pink liquid.

"Despite a certain baby bunny's crankiness around bath time, a special little treat was earned!" The voice said as the nipple was inserted into her mouth. Taking a suspicious suckle, Judy found that this formula tasted a lot like strawberry milk. Knowing better than to refuse to drink, she grasped it with both paws and suckled. As she drank, she was carried back over to the panel of mirrors, and had her dress removed, along with the diaper, which she was surprised to learn was a little wet. She was wiped as a much thicker diaper was taped on. This time, she was dressed in a simple pink, legless onesie, with no frills or ribbons, before she was carried over to the crib, and tucked in. The mobile above started to spin.

"That cranky attitude did net you an earlier beddie-bye." The voice said sternly. "Now, I know that this is a big change for you sweetie, but you have to come to accept that this is your life now." Judy looked puzzled, as the voice continued to sound eerily familiar. "After all, it's the least I can do for you, after how you went and changed my life, little one." A large screen was suspended over the crib, and a familiar face peered down at Judy over the bars.

"Bewwewer!" Judy said around the nipple, making herself choke a little on the formula in her mouth, some of it running down her cheek. A hand with a baby wipe quickly wiped it for her, retracting back where it came from.

"Awww, that's right! Who's a clever little baby! You are, yes you are!" The lamb said with a smirk as she watched Judy being forced to finish her bottle by another few hands, which were currently holding her down again. Once she was finished, before she could speak, she was picked back up and burped, much to Bellwether's satisfaction.

"Gassy babies can be so cranky! But a night in you crib should have you all rested up and ready for another exciting day as a helpless wittle baby!"

"When people find out about this-"

"What?" The lamb sneered.

"I'm already in prison, and I'm going to be here for the rest of my life. You on the other hand, are only going to be here for the rest of the month, at which point, once you have come to fully embrace the fact that you are just a helpless little baby, I will have it arranged for you to be adopted!"

"You can't do this!"

"I do believe that I already have! The first part of my plan, after having you brought here of course, is to slowly take away your ability to know when you need the potty! Already the special medicine you're being injected with each day is rendering you more and more incontinent! And, at the end of the regiment, not only will you become fully diaper dependent, you won't even know when you've wet or messed yourself!"

Tears were forming in Judy's eyes.

"The great Judy Hopps, reduced to a diapered baby bunny! Already you can't even keep your didees dry at night! And you can now only barely keep automatically going when you feel the urge. Soon that too shall fade away entirely! Now, we'll talk more tomorrow, right now, it's time for YOU to sleep. Nigh Nigh, Baby Girl!"

Despite Judy's efforts, she was once more lulled to sleep by the soft music, instinctively sucking on her paci as it was placed in her mouth again, and cuddling up with her fox toy as it was set right next to her, right before the headphones were replaced once more, and the recordings played again.

 **Sorry for the lateness of this, once again. I hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Judy's Little Vacation (Chapter 3)

by

Spyder Ryder

"And there you go! Another successful injection!" Bellwether said as a mechanical hand taped up the fresh diaper on the bunny prisoner of the nursery. Tears of frustration were streaming down her face as she continues to lay there, sucking her binky, naked except for her new diaper, strapped to the table. It had been over two weeks since she had first been kitnapped and imprisoned in this mechanical nursery. As each day passed, Judy would receive another two injections, that seemed to take away a little more of her control over her bladder and bowels. Now, she couldn't go through a single night without wetting, and could only just barely discern that she needed to wet or mess, just minutes before she did, despite always trying to hold it in.

"Pretty soon, you won't have to worry about those nasty and scary potties anymore!" Bellwether's voice praised, as the mechanical hands unstrapped Judy from the changing table, cradling her despite her struggles, and holding the babyfied rabbit in front of the mirror panels. One of the panels slid open, and out came a mechanical hand with a bright lavender t-shirt. Judy soon found the shirt pulled over her head. Looking at her reflection, she saw herself, standing there in just a shirt and a diaper, both with cartoonish carrot designs on the front. Judy had just a moment to study her reflection, before she was whisked away towards the play area. Judy found herself deposited into the large playpen, one mechanical hand holding out the plush fox that resembled her partner. Judy wanted to fight the urge, but her paws darted out and snatched the toy from the hand, hugging it tightly as she sucked her pink paci, sitting on her padded bottom.

"Now you be a good girl and enjoy your playtime!" Bellwether's smug sounding voice said as the mechanical arms retracted, not before one deposited a baby bottle of carrot juice right next to Judy. She sighed, before snatching it up in her paw, and pulled out the binky. She popped the nipple in, and her newly reformed suckle reflex immediately kicked in.

 _I hate how...relaxing...this is..._ Judy thought to herself as she stood up, still nursing the bottle and hugging her fox plush, as she waddled around the playpen, once more planning her escape.

 _Okay...so Bellwether REALLY doesn't want me getting anywhere near that_ _ **MAINTENANCE**_ _door. More than likely, there are no arms for Bellwether to use behind it._ Judy suckled, as she considered making a straight bolt for the door, before remembering just how the thick padding between her legs made her waddle. She decided that when the time comes, she'll just have to rip her diaper off...despite knowing full well that she needed it at this point.

 _According to Bellwether, these injections will eventually make me permanently incontinent, so I'll have to make my escape soon._

Judy resolved, while pretending to pout in a corner of the playpen, finishing her bottle, and resuming her suckling her binky.

 _Dawn Bellwether's Cell..._

"Hehehehe, such a pouty wittle baby bunny." Dawn whispered to herself as she looked at her phone screen, typing in some instructions for when she had to hide her phone on her person and head to the cafeteria in a few minutes, before once again pulling up the medical diagnostic charts that the nursery made every few hours. According to the charts and the ultrasound that had been performed while Judy slept, deeply, thanks to the drugged formula, and shown just how weak Judy's bladder and bowel muscles had become.

 _Just one more injection, and my precious little bunny bundle will become completely urinary incontinent. And two more injections after that, and she will become completely incontinent, period._ Bellwether thought, smiling as she decided to schedule another injection to accompany the next diaper change.

"It won't hurt her too much to get another one today, at least for her bladder." Dawn said with a snicker.

 _Back in the nursery..._

Judy felt the slightest tingle, and knew that she was soon going to be sitting in a very wet diaper soon. She tried crossing her legs, but shortly afterwards, could feel a small trickle, before she started flooding her diaper. What was worse, she then felt a little pressure in her lower tummy, and sighed. She didn't even try to fight as she started to feel her body automatically push a large solid load out into the back of her awaiting diaper. Judy simply stood there, not wanting to sit down on her squishy full diaper, waiting for the arms to pick her up and carry her to the changing table. She didn't have to wait long. Within a matter of seconds, Judy was being strapped down on the changing table, not resisting at this point. She laid there and sucked on her paci, while she hugged the fox plush with both arms.

"Someone's being such a well behaved little baby bunny!" Bellwether's voice sing-songed through the speakers. "So well behaved, in fact, that you deserve an extra special treat!"

Judy continued to lay there as her shirt was pushed up a little, and the tapes of her diaper ripped open. Bellwether continued to coo at her as Judy's diaper was removed, and she was wiped with a baby wipe. Just before the powder was administered, Judy jumped when she felt a now very familiar pinch in a very familiar spot. She looked down to see another syringe finish up injecting her in her crotch.

"Whawt the?!" Judy cried out, around her paci, as the syringe retracted, now empty. A small spritz from another mechanical arm applied the disinfectant to the injection site, and then came the new diaper and powder. Judy kicked her legs futilely among the white puffs.

"Aww, someone seems to be excited about her super duper surprise!" The manipulative lamb's voice cooed as the fresh diaper was expertly and efficiently taped up, this one with a kitten design on the front. "That injection is one of the last ones you'll ever need, sweetie! Thanks to that little shot, you now are completely, and permanently, no longer in control of your wittle baby bladder!"

After hearing Bellwether's explanation, Judy burst into tears. She just couldn't help herself, it just felt right to let out her pent up frustrations and anger. She thrashed violently, still sucking her paci as she cried, and hugging her plush fox. Judy continued to thrash as she was sat back down in the playpen.

"Wow! Such an excitable little baby! You deserve an especially long playtime! Here you go princess!" Judy started to calm down to s sniffle upon hearing the word princess. A mechanical hand patted her gently on the head, before retracting. It took Judy nearly a half an hour to calm down, but eventually, she was able to get her emotions under control.

 _I have to hurry up and get out of here today! Maybe if I can get to a doctor soon enough...I wont be stuck wetting myself uncontrollably for the rest of my life_. Judy thought as she looked around some more, noticing she was right next to the dollhouse.

"If I hurry, I might still be able to go back to using the potty like a big girl..." Judy said aloud, suddenly feeling a chill run down her spine.

 _What'd I just say?! Oh cheese and crackers! I gotta get outta here today, before I become a total baby!_ Judy thought as she began to formulate her plan. She took a deep breath, and waddled over to the dollhouse. Without a further thought, she leapt, albeit a little awkwardly due to her padded bottom, landing atop the dollhouse's plastic roof, and hopped down on the other side of the mesh walls of the playpen, darting for the **MAINTENANCE** door.

 _Meanwhile..._

A full-scale riot was well underway at the prison, and Bellwether was running as quickly as she could, back to her cell. She was dodging around fallen inmates and trying to avoid the tear gas.

 _Back at the Nursery..._

Judy was surprised while she ran, with a slightly cumbered gait due once more to her thick padding. Soon enough, she was at the door, reaching for it.

 _Back at the Prison..._

Dawn was panting as she ran, feeling a stitch in her side. Suddenly, she realized that her phone was buzzing, which could only mean one thing.

"She's trying to escape!" She said, unknowingly alerting a nearby guard with the word escape.

"Hey you, prisoner, stop!" The tiger yelled, cursing before giving chase and quickly gaining on her. Dawn whipped out her phone and looked at the screen, cursing loudly. She was tapping on the screen as she saw Judy reaching for the door, about to send some of the arms to grab her, when she tripped over a thrown book from the nearby book cart, and sent sprawling. Her phone skidded out of sight as her glasses also fell off, leaving her completely unaware of its whereabouts as the guard finally tackled her, just as she was getting up.

 _The Maintenance Room..._

The door quickly opened as Judy ran through it, slamming it behind her. She was panting, only now realizing that she was still sucking on her paci, and hugging the plush fox in the green hawaiian shirt close to her. Choosing to continue sucking and hugging the toy, Judy started to carefully look around what turned out not to be a single Maintenance room, but some sort of series of halls for a maintenance crew to move about the nursery, working on all the things behind the scenes. As Judy was walking, she felt the front of her diaper grow warm, and sighed, but continued to slightly waddle along. She rounded a corner, and jumped back.

 _Was that a person?!_ Judy thought, as she started to poke her head around, slowly. Looking again, she saw what appeared to be a full grown female kangaroo in a pair of jeans, which ended a little before her obvious pouch, and a lime green shirt. Her eyes were closed, but she had a faint warm smile on he muzzle.

"U-Uhm...e-excuse me?" Judy asked, feeling nervous at the idea of showing herself in a wet diaper to someone. The kangaroo gave no indication that she heard. Judy watched the unusual stiffness of the kangaroo, and was struck by a thought. She slowly waddled over to the larger mammal, and then leapt up to a nearby table. She leaned in close, and gently place one of her ears on the kangaroo's slight bosom. She listened for a few minutes, not hearing a heartbeat, but instead, a few occasional whirring noises.

 _This is a robot!_ Judy realized, jumping back, and missing her footing. She fell off the table and landed with a slight squish on her bottom.

 _Back at the prison..._

As Bellwether was forcibly dragged away by the guards, who were now starting to get things back under control, a female rhino inmate was walking along, when she stopped after hearing a loud crunch. She felt something underneath her left foot, and raised it a little, to see the shattered remains of the now crushed phone.

 _Back in the maintenance hall..._

The eyes of the mechanical, yet extremely lifelike kangaroo shot open, glowing a slight yellow, before returning to a normal hue. Looking down, the kangaroo saw the now terrified, and wet, bunny, and smiled warmly.

"Aww, hi there sweetie! Didja come find Nanny Lucy because you need a changie?" The robot asked as she reached down and scooped the scared rabbit up into her arms.

"Let's take care of that icky diaper, and then let's see if we can find your mommy." Lucy said as she carried Judy over to the nearest changing table, which was apparently a retractable changing station that retracts into the maintenance tunnel, with all of the needed supplies.

"I'm not a baby!" Judy cried around her paci as she tried to spring up and run, only to be quickly strapped down.

"Not a baby?" Lucy asked confused, and then began running a visual scan of the rabbit before her. Taking into account that the ears were much longer, in comparison to her body size, as well as how well Judy just spoke, this confirmed with the scan that Judy was not a baby, as a baby is defined in Lucy's memory. However, Judy sucking, vigorously on her binky, hugging her plush fox toy defensively, and the wet diaper contradicted that. It took Lucy's software a few seconds to finally come to a conclusion.

"Oh...I see. You are correct little one, you are not a baby." Judy's ears perked up at that. She laid still, hopeful, that this robotic nanny was going to release her from her nursery nightmare.

"You must, in fact, be a toddler! In that case, that must've been your naptime diaper, for heavy bedwetting!" Lucy smiled as she reasoned this, simultaneously producing a bright pink _Paw-Up_ training pant. Judy blushed as she realized that, for now at least, the training pants might be something she needs to familiarize herself with. She allowed herself to be cleaned without struggle, and was cooperative as her new underwear was gently pulled up her legs, blushing as they fit perfectly.

"There we go! So much better!" Lucy said as she smiled at her pawdiwork, before unstrapping Judy and setting her down on the floor, taking a paw in hers, starting to lead Judy back out into the nursery.

"NO! Please don't send me back in there! Judy cried as she struggled to free her paw, with no effect.

"Why not sweetie? It's not safe for you to be in here. Besides, when you're mommy and/or daddy come by to pick you up, they won't be able to find you." Lucy reasoned, patiently.

"My mom and dad aren't going to be coming here at all!" Judy said, making the robo-nanny stop.

"Oh? Lucy asked as a file in her mechanical mind was suddenly accessed."

"Oh!" Lucy said, smiling warmly at her conclusion. "Your mommy and daddy must have signed up for the rent-a-nanny service! Well if that's the case, it's time that we get you back home then." Lucy said, picking Judy up and placing her in her pouch.

"Ooookaaaay, uh...nanny?" Judy said, and receiving a loving pat from Lucy in response.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I had some stuff with me when I was brought here, can I have it all back?"

"...Sure thing sweetie." Lucy said, assuming that the toddler was talking about some toys or supplies that her parents must have dropped off along with her, just in case. She was a little surprised to find that the only used cubby hole, was a police officer costume, complete with a realistic badge, a bra and panties, a play tranq gun, a wallet, and some keys. Looking into the wallet, Lucy smiled as she saw the face of what she assumed was the kit's mother, Judy, and instantly memorized the address.

"Alright, let's take you home!" Lucy said excitedly, before stopping and grabbing a few supplies on the way out, much to Judy's embarrassment. It was a bright pink duffel bag, which she loaded up on two packages of thick nighttime diapers, some thinner diapers, and three packages of Paw-Ups, all in Judy's size, along with two tubs of wipes and baby powder. Next she stuffed the clothes, toy gun, and wallet in the duffel, placing the keys on her back pocket. Then she finally rummaged around the food section for several jars of baby food, a few bibs, some empty bottles, rabbit formula mix, and some more spare pacifiers.

"Sure you got enough?" Judy grumbled, crankily, around her paci, a little miffed that the nannybot had decided to keep her belongings away from her, citing that Judy might choke on the keys.

"A nanny must always come prepared!" Lucy said as she exited the front door, duffel slung over a shoulder, with her new charge safely tucked into her pouch.

 _Gotta keep it together. Only when I get home can I start to relax. Until then, I'm not out of the woods yet._ Judy thought as she sucked on her binky, and cuddled her fox closer. She had thought about just jumping and making a run for it into a crowd, but the pouch was just so warm and cozy, and soft. So Judy elected to simply wait and see what happened, figuring that she could simply make a break for it if the nanny-bot turned out to be too much of a liability.

Before long, however, Judy started to feel her eyes droop, despite her best efforts, and was gently rocked to sleep in the pouch as Lucy walked. The mechanical kangaroo smiled down at her sleeping little charge, and made her way to the address. Lucy was humming to herself, as she had been programmed to do, and smiled as she found the building easily. She nodded to the friendly smiles of the passerby mammals, many of whom stopped to admire the sleeping little rabbit in her pouch, assuming that she was a baby, since she was sucking on her pink paci.

Lucy made her way to the third floor, and found the apartment just fine. Using the key in her back pocket, she opened the door, frowning when she performed an automatic scan of the apartment. She detected no nursery, no toys, no proper food, nothing that was needed for one as young as her current sleeping charge. Lucy sighed, and internally connected with the mechanical nursery, placing some orders for some of the spare supplies, that she would add to the _Rent-a-Nanny_ bill for when the parents arrived home. She smiled as she observed her order go through, and several mechanical arms started to load up the back of the _Smart-Truck-E_ , the self driving vehicle used for deliveries.

 **And there we have it! Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long! I've got so many projects going now! Anyways, I hope that you liked the new chapter, and I hope that you take the time to leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there readers! I am so excited to bring to you the next chapter of** _ **Judy's Little Vacation**_ **!**

Judy yawned and stretched as she started to wake up. She cuddled her fox plush and giggled behind her favorite pacifier. Then she opened her eyes and looked around, and was shocked to find that she was laying in what she at first thought was a crib. Calming down a little, she saw that the bars were much shorter that the ones for a crib. It instead resembled the railing that some parents attached to the sides of their toddler's beds to keep them from falling out.

Judy sat up, blushing slightly at the squish coming from under the carrot-themed blanket that she was partially cocooned in. She was still in the lavender T-shirt and the bright pink paw-up, which was soaked. She was about to climb over the railing when a familiar kangaroo entered.

"There she is! Did you enjoy your nap sweetie?" Lucy asked as she walked up and pulled Judy into her arms. She hummed to herself as she carried the rabbit over to a nearby changing table and got to work cleaning her up. Judy looked around the room confused, feeling like she had seen it somewhere. It was only after she was powdered and placed into another paw-up and carried out of the room that she put the pieces together. They were in her apartment, and they had just exited the guest bedroom.

 _She turned it into a nursery? Well...I can take care of that later. At least I'm home and can fix this mess._ Judy thought, pulling out her paci as she was set down on a high chair in her kitchen.

"Uh, okay, you can go now." Judy said. Lucy looked confused.

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"I mean that I'm home now, so you can go."

"Go where?"

"Back to that nursery, or wherever." Judy said, starting to feel frustrated that this nightmare has yet to end.

"Oh, sweetie," Lucy said with that warm maternal smile, "I have to stay here until your mommy or daddy tell me that my services are no longer required." Lucy gave Judy a gentle head pat and tied a green bib around her neck.

"Look...uh...Lucy, I'm not actually a baby, I'm all grown up. So your services are no longer required."

Lucy giggled as she set a bowl of baby carrots and a sippi cup of grape juice on the tray in front of the padded rabbit.

"You are such a big girl, aren't you? But rules are rules sweetie. I'm here to take care of you until a grown-up tells me otherwise." Lucy said, reaching down to gently nuzzle the top of Judy's head. Judy sat there and started to absentmindedly munch on her carrots, trying to think of a way around this new obstacle.

 _Okay,_ thought Judy, _so she sees me as a little kit. Maybe if I dressed more maturely and acted differently, I could convince her that my "mommy" was home..._ Judy smiled as she devised her plan, only now realizing that she had stopped eating and was staring at the sippi-cup anxiously, sucking her thumb.

"Oh, is something the matter sweetie?" Lucy said while looking over from where she was washing some dishes. She dried her paws and walked over to the nervous-looking bunny. She had noticed how Judy was looking at the cup, and her programming came to a conclusion. "OH! Are you not yet weaned off of your babas?" Lucy asked with a smile, taking the sippi-cup and heading over to a cabinet.

"What?!" Judy asked, suddenly realizing that the fact that it had not been a bottle had ben exactly the problem. _What'd that lamb do to me?!_ She wondered before the grape juice, now in a baby bottle, was set down in front of her.

"Nanny Lucy now knows that you still want babas sweetie, I promise that I won't be making that mistake again." Lucy said before heading back to take care of the rest of the dishes. Judy stuck her tongue out at Lucy's back, before she instinctively grabbed the bottle and began to suckle. Part of her was actively trying to resist, but Bellwether's influence proved to be too great. Soon enough, Judy was setting the empty bottle down on the tray in front of her, and resumed finishing her carrots.

"Alright, playtime for you little one!" Lucy said as she watched Judy finish her last carrot. Judy was led by the paw over to a playpen set up in the center of her living room. After she was set down inside of it, Lucy pulled the television remote from her pouch and turned the TV on to a cartoon show.

"Now you be good while Nanny finishes up setting up your proper nursery sweetie." Lucy said before happily bounding away. No sooner was she out of sight than Judy was scaling the playpen walls. She quickly scrambled over the mesh sides and bolted to her bedroom. She could hear the robotic kangaroo humming to herself, so Judy rapidly stripped off her shirt and started to grab something that would help her appear older to the robotic nanny. She pulled a dress-suit from the back in her closet. The Navy blue skirt covered her paw-ups perfectly, while the conservative top definitely made her look a little older, she based on her reflection in the nearby mirror.

 _Okay, I hope that this works._ She thought as she took a moment to steel herself, before making her way out of the bedroom and into the nursery.

"Ahem. Excuse me." She said, trying to sound authoritative. Lucy turned to look at her, suddenly a confused look on her face.

"Yes?"

"I'm Judy Hopps, mother of the little kit you brought back from the daycare."

"Oh? It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hopps!" Lucy said excitedly. "Your little one is just an absolute joy to take care of. Now that you are here, would you like to continue renting me as your child's nanny? Or are my services no longer required?"

Judy started to feel a pressure in her lower abdomen and frowned, knowing what that meant.

"Uhm, y-your services are no longer required."

"Ah, I see. It was truly a pleasure watching over your little one. I shall return to the daycare, once the bill has been all settled up first of course."

"The bill?" Judy started to feel even more pressure, signaling that she was running out of time to make it to a toilet.

"Yep! Here's what you currently owe!" Lucy's eyes flashed green, and a 3D holographic image of the amount she was claiming that Judy now owed was shown to her. Judy gulped.

 _That's at least three month's salary!_ Judy thought. _If she thinks I'm going to be paid for being kitnapped, she's got another thing coming!_

"Uh, is a payment plan an option?"

"Of course! I have already written down the billing address. If you want, we can send you the bills in the mail."

"Works just fine for me." Judy forced out as suddenly, she felt herself filling up the back of the paw-up. She quickly swiped at some tears as she started to herd Lucy towards the door. Lucy stopped, her nostrils flaring. She narrowed her eyes down at the rabbit.

"Error." She said under her breath. Before Judy could stop her, she was spun around and the back of her skirt lifted up, showing her messy paw-ups.

"Error, error, error..." Lucy kept repeating as her servos began to overload from working overtime attempting to make sense of what she had just seen. Suddenly, Lucy shut down, her eyes going dark, as she slumped over while still standing up. A panel on the small of her back opened, showing a small computer screen and miniature keyboard. Judy looked up at it curiously.

 _Manual Setup or Automatic Reboot?_ Flashed on the screen, with a countdown clock until the automatic reboot. Not sure what else to do, Judy quickly selected Manual setup. The clock stopped as she was suddenly reading all kinds of different programs and commands.

"This is oddly user-friendly." Judy mumbled to herself as she searched through the different options. None of the ones available appeared to guarantee that she could make the robot leave. However, as she was reading, a thought occurred to her. She looked down at her now disheveled skirt, which was showing some of her used paw-up.

"Okay...maybe...maybe I can get this thing to help me get my potty training back." Judy thought out loud. She found the picture of herself with her messy paw-up revealed and found a few helpful options.

"Of course, I gotta have the ability to go to work." She mumbled as she found just the options she was looking for, reading their descriptions carefully before choosing them. Hoping that she hadn't just made a huge mistake, Judy hit ENTER and then CONFIRM. The panel slid closed, and Lucy instantly sprang to "life".

"Oh my goodness, I smell something icky!" She teased as she picked Judy up and carried her back into the nursery.

"Uhm, L-Lucy?" Judy asked a little nervously as he skirt was removed while being laid down on the changing table.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"I sure do! You're my assigned assisted care client!" Lucy said as she tore the optional velcro tapes of the paw-up and set to work cleaning Judy with baby wipes.

"Correct." Judy said, starting to feel a little more confident. "And, uh, do you know what age group I'm in?"

"You are an adult." Lucy said. Judy smiled at that, until she saw the thick diaper being pulled out from under the table.

"What's with the diaper?"

"Your accident was almost too much for the paw-up, so I am putting a diaper onto you sweetie!"

"But, I'm in the adult age group!"

"Hmm...that's a slight error. It would seem that to my programing, you are currently registered as being in the toddler age group as well as the adult age group." Lucy said simply as she began to dust Judy's diaper area with powder.

"But I'm an adult rabbit!" Judy protested, before finding herself sucking on a binky.

"According to my programming, you are an adult and a toddler. So we'll just have to wing it." Lucy said, bopping Judy's pink nose, before taping up the front of the diaper. Lucy the set Judy down off the changing table onto the carpeted floor, ruffling her headfur.

"Okay, is there any way to unregister me as a toddler?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I cannot do that Judy."

"...So...who's in charge here then? Me or you?"

"Well...it depends." Lucy said cryptically, exiting the room and humming to herself. Judy waddled after her.

"Depends on what?"

"On your behavior and your needs. If you exhibit any signs or characteristics of acting in any way like a toddler or infant, then I will be required to address those accordingly. As you would if you were to show signs of maturity."

"What?"

"Would you like an example?" Lucy asked as she switched the TV channels to the news.

"Uhm...yes?"

"Okay, well, for one, that diaper you're now wearing. You obviously are in need of it, as well as my help with it."

"Uhm...okaaaaaay..."

"But a better example would be, if I were to observe you absentmindedly sucking your thumb. You would be given a pacifier, or maybe a baba. If you were to ask me politely to allow you to make your own meal, then I would allow it."

"Uh...okay...I think I understand." Judy said. "So what happens now?"

"Well, there is still some time before dinnertime and bedtime, what would you like to do?"

"Wait, why do I have a bedtime?"

"Because all toddlers need a proper bedtime."

"But...oh! May I please be allowed to go to bed when I choose to?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot do that sweetie." Lucy said, picking Judy up and cradling her in her arms.

"Why not?"

"From all that I have observed of you today, you have a tendency to act more like a toddler than you do an adult. Therefore, certain rules and restrictions are currently in effect. This will change each day, all depending on what I am able to observe."

"So...the more I act like a little kit, the more I'll be treated as one?"

"Correct! Who's a clever girl? You are!" Lucy cooed to Judy. The rabbit was clearly thinking things over as she laid there.

"I guess that this is the best that I'm going to be able to do...so far..." Judy sighed, before finding her binky placed back between her lips. She sucked on it and pouted.

 _The next day..._

"Such a heavy wetter! Good thing I'm keeping you in your night time diapers for bedtime." Lucy said as she finished cleaning the sleepy rabbit and helping her into a pair of paw-ups.

"Okay, just so I have this all straight, the more mature I act throughout the day, the better my chances I'll have of getting to sleep in my bedroom instead of this nursery?"

"Correct sweetie!" Answered Lucy as she started to pack a diaper bag. She filled it with several spare diapers and paw-ups, along with some other supplies. Judy had been surprised yesterday to find that she could schedule an appointment with her doctor the very next day. Lucy had made it perfectly clear that she would be coming along with Judy today, since she had informed the kangaroo on her "kit" day yesterday.

Judy was allowed to dress herself, which she did, thankful that the paw-ups were easily concealed by her jeans with barely any bulge detectable. She then threw on a bright yellow tank top and was soon walking alongside Lucy down the hall towards the elevator.

 _I guess if I act mature often enough for her, she just becomes more of a servant really._ Judy thought as Lucy opened her truck door for her.

 _A short time later..._

Judy was currently lying down on the crinkly paper of the examination table. Her tank top was pushed up a little and her jeans were pushed down, revealing her paw-up. She blushed up at the seasoned tiger who was performing the ultrasound to examine her bladder. Dr. Mason Smiled reassuringly after he finished and pulled the equipment to the side. He handed her a couple of moist towlettes to wipe the clear gel that had been spread over the area he was examining.

"Well, the good news is that based on all of your other tests so far, you appear to be a healthy adult rabbit Judy. The bad news, however, is that from what I observed of your bladder muscles, is that you truly have no way to control your...ah...wetting situation."

Judy sighed as she was about to pull her pants back up, but stopped when she saw the paw prints on the front of the training pants start to disappear, indicating that she was wetting.

"Case in point Judy."

"Is there anything to be done?" She asked as she kicked her jeans the rest of the way off, blushing at the slight squishing sound she was making.

"Well, before I try anything, I'm going to be running some tests on that blood and urine sample that you were able to provide, to maybe find out just what kind of chemical we're dealing with here." He replied, briefly considering asking her about how exactly she had been exposed to whatever chemical that had rendered her completely urinary incontinent and almost unable to control her bowels again, only to remember her telling him that she was unable to tell him because it was part of an ongoing investigation. He had noticed her eyes darting back and forth as well as her blush as she said that.

"I'm afraid to prescribe you anything because until I know what it is exactly, I have no idea how your body will react to anything I might give you. Unfortunately...I'm afraid that your bladder muscles may be permanently damaged. At least from what I was able to observe. I would like to schedule you for some more tests to run on you. But aside from that, at this point, I'm afraid that incontinence products are a must." He said. "I'm sorry Judy."

"...Thank you doctor..." Judy said, crestfallen. Doctor Mason gave her and her curious kangaroo companion some privacy, so as to deal with the wet undergarment. Lucy used the examination table as a de facto changing table, to rip open the paw-up and clean the forlorn bunny.

"I'm so sorry Judy." Lucy said as she slipped a fresh paw-up up her legs, before slipping her jeans over them.

"Well, there's still a chance that the future tests will be able to help find a solution." Judy said, perking up and hopping off the table. "I'm confident that this whole thing will be gone before I have to go back to work!"


End file.
